vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Summary Ragna the Bloodedge is a wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head (well in the trillions) for attempting to destroy the Novus Orbis Librarium, and is Jin and Saya's older brother. He is one of the original 12 playable characters and the main protagonist of the BlazBlue series from Calamity Trigger to Centralfiction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely much higher | 5-A | At least 5-A | Unknown physically. At least Low 2-C via Hax Name: Ragna the Bloodedge, "Grim Reaper", "Good Guy", "Bloodedge" Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his early 20s) Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid), Wanted Criminal Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Can recover from lethal wounds but cannot regenerate lost limbs), Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Immense Willpower, Energy Manipulation, Can use Ars Magus to manipulate Seithr, Possesses a minor sixth sense, Barrier Generation, Can utilize Concealment Ars Magus to hide his presence from others, Can manifest parts of the Black Beast's body, Can inflict extremely heavy soul damage and absorb soul energy to restore himself, Acausality, Resistance to Time, Mind, Soul, Probability, and Spatial Manipulation, Can prevent his powers from being sealed or interfered with by Phenomena Intervention via the IDEA Engine | Same as before, plus improved Soul Manipulation, likely exists outside of Logic, attacks inflict Seithr Poisoning Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely much higher (Even in his weakened state, is superior to the likes of Taokaka and Iron Tager) | Large Planet level (Fought on-par with Jin Kisaragi and the Gigant:Take-Mikazuchi, as well as 20% Hakumen and Azrael) | At least Large Planet level (Drastically stronger with the Black Beast's power, nearly killed Jin with mere collateral damage. Has additionally been stated to be a threat capable of destroying the world on multiple occasions, though whether if this means the entire planet or not is uncertain) | Unknown physically. At least Universe level+ via hax (Created a timeline that even the Master Unit cannot reset) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher (Considerably faster than Iron Tager, who can fly at these speeds) | Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to SoL reactions/combat speed (Like Jin, is capable of reacting to the Gigant: Takemikazuchi's blasts at point-blank range) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly higher, with Relativistic to FTL reactions/combat speed (Significantly faster than in base) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5+ (Should be no physically weaker than Iron Tager's casual displays of lifting strength) | At least Class K (Able to match the muscle of beings as large as Take-Mikazuchi) | Class M+ (The Black Beast's sheer size is sufficient to lift this sort of mass) | Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Unknown Durability: At least Town level, likely much higher (Almost, if not as, durable as Iron Tager) | Large Planet level (Can take attacks from Jin, 20% Hakumen, and the Take-Mikazuchi) | At least Large Planet level (Only a full-power Hakumen and Kokonoe's Ars Magus have been able to stop the Black Beast) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman; fights whole armies without tiring, and can take multiple stab wounds and lose his arm and still stand up. Range: Extended melee range with Blood-Scythe. At least tens of kilometers with energy attacks. Possibly planetary with the Black Beast's power. Standard Equipment: His sword, Blood-Scythe, and an Azure Grimoire. | The Idea Engine. Intelligence: Above average; an expert in combat, though he usually doesn't strategize unless it is necessary, preferring to leave such to others. Weaknesses: Ragna is short-tempered and easily provoked. The Azure Grimoire will eventually either kill him or turn him into the Black Beast (no longer the case after receiving the Idea Engine). Loses the ability to use his right eye and arm when in close proximity to a ChronoPhantasma, such as Celica A. Mercury. Has consistently poor luck. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drive: Soul Eater (ドライブ・ソウルイーター, ''Doraibu: Souru Ītā):' As Ragna was born without a drive, his Azure Grimoire bestows upon him the drive Soul Eater. Soul Eater allows his seithr-based attacks to marr the opponent's soul itself, feeding upon it to restore his own vitality. The Azure Grimoire itself functions like a cauldron, giving Ragna a virtually infinite supply of seithr. *'Hell's Fang (ヘルズファング, Heruzu Fangu):' Dashes forward, delivering a black seithr-infused punch, he can follow this through with a stream of seithr in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads forward. *'Inferno Divider (インフェルノディバイダー, Inferuno Dibaidā):' Ragna performs an uppercutting slash sword hilt first, knocking his opponent into the air. He can follow it up with further uppercuts, punches, and slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Gauntlet Hades (ガントレットハーデス, Gantoretto Hādesu):' Ragna jumps, then delivers an overhead strike of two whirling, black seithr-infused hammer fists to his opponent. He can follow this attack with a kick. *'Dead Spike (デッドスパイク, Deddo Supaiku):' Ragna swings his sword upward along the ground, creating a rolling wave of dark seithr on the ground, it resembling one of the Black Beast's heads. In some cases, this attack can simply manifest as a large spike in front of him, shaped like one of the Black Beast's head, instead of a rolling wave. *'Blood Scythe (ブラッドサイズ, Buraddo Saizu):' Ragna leaps forward, then extends his sword into a scythe to perform an overhead swing on his opponent. Can be done while in the air. *'Not Over Yet (まだ終わりじゃねぇぞ, Mada Owari Ja Nē Zo):' Grabs a prone opponent, holds them in the air, and delivers a punch to their gut. *'Belial Edge (ベリアルエッジ, Beriaru Ejji):' Ragna brandishes his sword, then performs a diagonal attack bladefirst, hitting multiple times. *'Nightmare Edge (ナイトメアエッジ, Naitomea Ejji):' Drags out his sword from above his leading shoulder, falling straight down from above with both hands on the sword for a slamming slash of darkness, with Ragna swinging the blade behind himself upon landing. Can follow through with an additional blow that sends a wave of energy. *'Carnage Scissors (カーネージシザー, Kānēji Shizā):' Performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy (hence the name "scissors") from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip. *'Devoured by Darkness (闇に食われろ, Yami ni Kuwarero):' Ragna's hand turns into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatches the opponent, lifts them up over his head and bombards them with dark tendrils, finishing with an explosion of darkness. *'Black Onslaught (ブラックオンスロート, Burakku Onsurōto):' Ragna unleashes the power of his Azure Grimoire. After a short charge-up period, performs a reverse-grip upward swing. If it connects, Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air. '''Key:' Weakened | Base | As the Black Beast/Channeling the Black Beast's Power | Central Fiction Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hyde (Under Night In-Birth) Hyde's Profile (7-C Ragna was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle